


In a Squad Car on a Rural Road

by greenstuff



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are easier to say in the dark.   Written for RainbowWizard1 after her team whupped mine on St. Patrick's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Squad Car on a Rural Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowwizard1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwizard1/gifts).



"You're leaving?"

"I have to."

"Because of... Because of what happened? I told you... I was high. I didn't know what I was--"

"It's not that."

"Then why...?"

"I can't.. It's... just..." Chris closed the distance between them in three quick steps. He took Dov's face between his hands and without a moment of hesitation, pressed his lips against his best friend's mouth. He pulled away before Dov had recovered enough to return the kiss. Breathing in  harsh pants he stared into Dov's eyes. He wanted to run, but before he left, he had to know. 

"Chris..."

Chris released Dov's face and began to take a step back, but Dov's hand fisted on Chris' uniform stopped him short. They stood there for endless seconds. If anyone had seen them, they would have thought they were lover's, their breath mingled in the night air forming a single frosty cloud. 

"I've never..."

"Me neither." One corner of his mouth lifting in the half smile Chris had grown to love, Dov reached back and pulled open the back door of the squad car.

The open door and dark night hid them from any car that might pass the rural road Dov had pulled the squad car onto when Chris first mentioned the transfer fifteen minutes earlier - it felt like much longer.

Chris pushed Dov gently down so he was sitting on the back seat with his legs hanging out into the night air. With a nervous grin, Chris knelt between the shorter man's legs. "I don't know..."

"It's okay." Dov leaned forward, capturing Chris' mouth in a kiss that was all tongues and heat.

It took two of them to remove the utility belt and unfasten Dov's pants. Dov half stood, pushing his pants and boxers down past his knees before Chris pushed him back again, gaining confidence.

He used his fingers at first. Stroking lightly, wrapping one hand around it and pumping up and down, letting Dov's moans guide his movements. When he lowered his mouth Dov gasped leaning back against his hands so he could watch as Chris took his hardened length between pink lips. He wasn't very good. At times he sucked too hard, other times his tongue barely touched the hot flesh, but Dov used one hand to show him what he liked. He was a fast learner.

When Dov came he would swear he saw stars. 


End file.
